Higetsumaru (Zanpakuto Spirit)
Higetsumaru (氷月まる "Ice Moon") Is the Zanpakuto Spirit of Yuukine Hitusgaya, The Source of most of Yuukine's Magic. Higetsumaru has a Bankai state and that is Higetsumaru Kuresento (氷月まる クレセント "Ice Moon's Shadow Crescent"), Higetsumaru Kuresento is the Inner Demons of Yuukine. Appearance Higetsumaru Higetsmaru has light grey eyes & light blue sliver hair... He wears a light sliver coat with light blue fluffs with black Belts on the arms, with a light tan shirt underneath the coat, With a black with white poka doted tie. Higetsumaru also wears a light grey striped pants, black Belt & black gloves. Higetsumaru also wears a Sliver necklace, because he thinks it'll help him take control over the Inner Demon Side more easily this way. In His Inner World Spirit Form, He looks like a Kitsune, A Light Blue Kitsune, With Three tail and white eyes... In this form he usually tries to be Wise, Serious and Calm to Yuukine but gets angry whenever The Inner Demon Kuresento steps in. Higetsumaru Kuresento Higetsumaru Kuresento has red eyes & dark purple hair with dark blue and dark teal hues & lighter tan skin... He wears a Light Moonish Blue Shihakusho, Sometimes he wears Yuukine's casual wear but Darker colors and the jacket color is Dark Blue instead of Dark Purple. Personality Higetsumaru Higetsumaru is a Serious Person, being a Kitsune spirit he can shape shift as well all though it depends on his mood. He wants to help his master Yuukine to overcome his fears, Help in get stronger but fears Higetsumaru Kuresento taking control of Yuukine and finally getting his way which Higetsumaru always fight to keep at bay. Higetsumaru Has a Soft side for adorable things, Like Shirio & Her Zanpakuto Spirit Hirohime, when he gets the chance he sometimes teases the both of them in a whole big family dreams that the family has during the night when they sleep. He looks up to Hyogetsu as a mentor since Hyogetsu is also a Kitsune but with 9 tails the max for the Kitsunes. as for Kaitora Sakino, He sometimes gets into fights like siblings due to Kaitora being a "playful" type as Higetsumaru is the serious type, but Koridracon Aoisakino keeps him in check as Koridracon is the Wise Type. Higetsumaru Kuresento Higetsumaru Kuresento can be Aggressive in battle, He likes to torment Yuukine when he's trying to take control in the inner world. Higetsumaru Kuresento doesn't care who gets hurt in progress of getting a battle over with, and doesn't obey any order but himself which causes him to get in trouble with his mother Asuramaru For disobeying orders to others that are higher then him. Higetsumaru Kuresento usually acts like he doesn't care to his siblings, Especially around Kinoyukine Hirohime '''as '''Kaitoramaru & Nana Hyogetsumaru calls him out on it as he teases Kinoyukine's about her height most of the time when they do that. History Higetsumaru Higetsumaru is a Kitsune Zanpakuto Spirit, Watched Yuukine since he was a little kid, awaiting for the day to come where he trains how to actually use his Zanpakuto properly. when Yuukine at the age 13, Hiigetsumaru awakened and asked Yuukine if he's Strong Enough and if he is Higetsumaru will tell Yuukine his name. When Yuukine told Higetsumaru that he is strong enough, He though he was at least strong enough and the age to learn Higetsumaru's Name thus he told Yuukine his name and watched him and helped him learn and grow in learning how to control his powers... But lately Higetsumaru can't always take control of Yuukine's Dreams so Yuukine has nightmares time to time due to the Inner Demon of his trying to alternative the dreams into nightmares. Higetsumaru Kuresento Higetsumaru Kuresento is the Inner Demon Zanpakuto Spirit, Mainly when Yuukine uses Bankai. Kuresento wittiness the struggle that Yuukine had to go through, In Trying to keep up with his brothers and sister in the master of the sword as well as magic when he was a little kid and younger teenager years... During those times he sometimes gives Yuukine nightmares but doesn't reveal himself to him yet, Slowly but assuring that he'll take over and "Help" in his own way like Kuresento's Siblings and Mother may do and really hates it when Higetsumaru tries to take over the dreams and block Kuresento's nightmares. Plot (In Progress...) Powers & Abilities Magic Higetsumaru Higetsumaru uses the same Magic that Yuukine has, Light Blue Ice Fire Magic... Higetsumaru learnt it and mastered it before Yuukine has, Usually Higetsumaru uses the same magic in his eight abilities called "Phases" Since Higetsumaru's ability and name comes relates to the Moon. Higetsumaru Kuresento Higetsumaru Kuresento uses the same magic as Yuukine and Higetsumaru but instead of Light Blue Ice Fire It's the darker version of it that Yuukine never knew he can do, Basically if Yuukine were to use this dark version of Light Blue Ice Fire magic Yuukine runs the risk of Kuresento taking over him faster. '' '''Zanpakuto' Category:Spirits Category:Zanpakuto Spirits Category:Youkai